crashofcarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Babushcar
The Babushcar '''(Russian name: '''Matryoshka)' '''is a Fusion vehicles in Crash of Cars. With the stunning appearance of a modern supercar, this car may seem like the fastest car around with a stylish look. On the other hand, this car has rather poor speed for it's appearance. However, there is more to this car than just looks. With it's unique ability of possessing different forms when damaged, combined with a skilled user, it's well beyond the visible boundaries of being sneaky and cunning. Special Ability When the Babuscar loses every 2 health, it will eject it's layer, making it's profile smaller while increasing its mobility stats. If possible, the ejected layers will be able to hit other vehicles, dealing 1 damage if possible. Similar to the Totem, the Babuscar is also able to regain it's ejected layer back after picking up a Health, therefore restoring it's performance back to the respective form, though the first layer cannot be regained due to the fact that it's a part of armor. Strategy As the very first dynamic-performance vehicle in the game, there are countless strategies that can be attributed to this vehicle. The first form is pretty slow and is average in terms of other statistics. Because of this, when joining a game, the Babushcar should usually avoid combat until the first layer is ejected. The Second Layer is pretty average but is slightly faster and more agile. The performance is similar to the Earn to Die Truck and can easily catch up and defeat some slower vehicles. The Third Layer is, however, not very advantageous because it tends to fishtail on turns and does not accelerate very fast, making it very vulnerable to many other targets. However, at this point, if possible, a skilled player can try taking some limited damage to enter the 4th layer and start their escape. Players who are good at the Super Sooper can easily take advantage of this drift-like handling to avoid enemy fire. The 4th layer is the last stand. If you don't get yourself back on, you never will. Aside from being very maneuverable and responsive, it has a good velocity, which is able to outrun many other vehicles that are actively pursuing except for very fast ones such as Speed, it's new generation Grand Veloce, or a Rumbler using the Boost. An Oiled Sparkie or a Teleporting Time Machine serve as occasional threats, but a quick driver can react and avoid these threats until they heal up quickly to stage 3 and preferably stage 2. This vehicle is best used in the Hypergrid Map or team deathmatches, due to the better access to healing. Due to its ability, it is also a good pick in Crown Mode (Which is the game's normal mode). However, it may not excel against specialized vehicles. It's balanced, but it's not indestructible. Gallery Babuscar1.png|Babushcar's first layer Babuscar2.png|Babushcar's second layer Babushcar3.png|Babushcar's third layer Babuscar4.png|Babushcar's fourth layer (with glitched wheels) Babuscar5.png|Babushcar's fourth layer (normal) Dodge M4A? (Babushcar).jpeg|Dodge M4A, the front of the second layer (layer based on) Pagani Zonda (Babushcar).jpg|Pagani Zonda, the rear of the second layer (layer based on) 2018 Ford Focus (Babushcar)1.0.jpg|Ford Focus, the 3rd layer (layer based on) Campagna T-Rex(Babushcar).jpg|Campagna T-Rex, the 4th layer (layer based on) Trivia *The Babushcar's layers were based on: **Second layer: A mixture of Dodge M4A (Front) and Pagani Zonda (Back). **Third layer: Ford Focus RS **Fourth layer: Campagna T-Rex *Sometimes, the Babushcar's third layer rear wheels would not be ejected after it transformed into its fourth variant. This bug were later fixed in the Golf Course update. *The Babushcar's name is derived from a Russian/Polish word ''"Babushka", which means an old lady. **The word "Babushka" is commonly erroneously used to referring the "Matryoshka", a Russian set of wooden dolls of varying sizes, designed to nest inside one another, which is what the in-game Babushcar's abilities is based on. **The Russian name of Babushcar correctly referred it as "Matryoshka". **However, the wooden dolls do not change their appearance, as each set has identical dolls. Every time the Babushcar deteriorates, it reveals a whole new vehicle. *After the first layer is ejected, the Babushcar itself cannot regain it since armor cannot be recovered. **However, if respawned in a Team Deathmatch, it will not have armor, but the first layer still exists. **Furthermore, if the vehicle heals to full, it will be able to regain it's first layer. The stage distribution will then be: ***Stage 1 = 4-6 health. ***Stage 2 = 3-4 Health ***Stage 3 = 2-3 health ***Stage 4 = 1-2 health *The fourth layer with glitched wheels were resembles the Classic Racer. *Before it's release on the Stadium Update, no other fusion vehicle requires a hidden vehicle to fuse. *Along with the Mini Tank and Super Sooper, they are the only few fusion vehicles that needs all of it's material vehicles at max level in order to fuse. *As stated before, it's the very first dynamic-performance vehicle, and either healing or damaging the vehicle will alter its other stats. *The second layer, third layer and fourth layer will have the same color scheme, even if the skin of the Babushcar is changed. **Furthermore, if it is oiled in the third and fourth form, it will not become covered in oil visually due to the sprite glitch. **The glitch is corrected in the Golf Course Update. *The Babushcar had a glitch which caused itself to slowly steer itself to the left side even when attempting to travel in a straight line, thus slightly decreasing the car's maneuverability. ** A similar glitch were also occurred on the Trolley, but instead caused the vehicle to steer to the right, and the glitch is more severe than the Babushcar's glitch. Category:Fusion Cars Category:Cars Category:Stadium Updates